


Natural Fathers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Natural Fathers

**Title:** Natural Fathers  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, Mpreg implied.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's prompt #65: Neville and children  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Yeah, I dunno where this came from. *preps insulin*

  
~

Natural Fathers

~

“I wasn’t sure how this would go.”

Harry glanced at Bill. “How what would go?”

Bill nodded towards the living room. Neville, laughing and surrounded by children, could barely be seen as toddlers clambered over him. “He’s a natural father.”

Harry smiled. “I agree. Does that mean that the two of you are--?”

Bill smiled. “Trying, yeah, but Mum doesn’t know yet.”

“Congratulations!”

“What about you and Snape?” Bill asked.

Harry blushed. “We’re... pondering.”

Bill chuckled. “He looks pretty comfortable, too.”

Harry followed Bill’s gaze to where Severus was sitting, a baby on each knee. “You could be right.”

~


End file.
